


Stepping Into Him

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x07, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Smut, Love, One Shot, Reunion, Romance, Sex, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, friends - Freeform, post ep, surprise return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: These last two days have felt like an eternity since he'd left, his departure playing a huge part in her earlier reluctance to not celebrate thanksgiving this year.Post ep 5x07.





	Stepping Into Him

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors.
> 
> Here's the post ep 5x07, late I know, my bad. 5x08 coming soon.

"Cicada..." Barry says disbelieving, staring at the screen in front of him. They finally have a name. 

This is the break through that they have been waiting for and is greatly needed and thanks to Sherloque, they now have it. It's a step in the right direction, a step in defeating Cicada before he can hurt anyone else.   
  
Barry turns to the older detective, reaching out to clap him on the shoulder. "This is great, man."  
  
"I know, right."  
  
Caitlin rolls her eyes at the arrogance that laced those words, even though she'll admit even if only to herself, it had been a good idea, one that had payed off. She's just about to rejoin the conversation when movement in the doorway catches her eye. What she finds there when she turns to look is definitely a sight for sore eyes. _Harry_ and he's back. These last two days have felt like an eternity since he'd left, his departure playing a huge part in her earlier reluctance to not celebrate thanksgiving this year.  
  
His departure hadn't been planned, they had received an urgent message from a member of Jesse's team back on earth two, relaying the fact that Jesse had been badly hurt fighting a meta human. There hadn't been any hesitation on his part or her own, he needed to go see his daughter and she'd told him to go. That wasn't to say they were happy about not spending the first holiday since they'd gotten together, together. Of course they were bummed out but family came first and was the main priority for them both and so off Harry went, back to Earth two.  
  
Except now, he's back and standing in the doorway of the cortex opposite her.  
  
Forgetting about the others and the conversation they are having, she heads to welcome home her man. Two days. She hasn't seen, touched, talked or kissed him in two full days. What a complete nightmare.  
  
"You're home," she says quietly, stopping in front of him.  
  
"I am," Harry says in that voice she loves, all low and husky. He smirks at her as she runs her hands up his chest. "Missed me huh?"  
  
Caitlin shakes her head, stepping into denial. "Nope, not at all."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Shut up." She tries and fails to hold steady, to be serious but she's just so happy he's back. It's pathetic really because he's only been gone two days but she doesn't care. She'd feel the same if it were two weeks instead of two days. She's missed him so much so she leans in to kiss him, having missed that too.   
  
Harry accepts her kiss with a relieved sigh. It had been startling to discover how much he missed this woman while he was away but then, since his return she's been the centre of his world. The last two days have been heavy what with Jesse being injured and leaving behind Caitlin to return to Earth two. With the knowledge his daughter is now safe and well, he's happy to have returned home to the woman he loves.  
  
She doesn't want to end the kiss but it's a given that she has to, things could easily escalate and they are afterall still in the lab with the team standing not to far away. It's because of that she pulls herself away from him, well, his lips at least.  
  
"You did miss me, I knew you were lying."  
  
"Maybe a little."  
  
"Me too," Harry admits quietly, kissing her cheek softly.  
  
It warms her heart to hear that. But back to matters at hand, she asks about the reason for his departure. "How's Jesse doing? She's okay?"  
  
"She's fine, now. One of her team panicked and sent the message, thinking the worst. It was bad, she was impaled through the right shoulder on a 4ft spike."  
  
Caitlin's eyes widen in horror, clearly imagining that scene in her head, rather too graphically. Poor girl. She knows herself the pain an experience like that can bring having suffered similar before when the samurai had stabbed her through the shoulder in the forest. The pain had been unimaginable, well until she'd frosted out that is. "Oh God, that sounds awful."  
  
Harry nod, letting out a laugh. "She was more pissed that they sent a message to me. Apparently it didn't warrant my immediate presence."  
  
She runs a hand over his chest, hoping to sooth him. "She doesn't want you to worry and she's the flash there. She probably thinks she can handle anything that comes her way but I'm sure she appreciated you being there all the same."  
  
"I know," he gives her a smile, thankful for her words and reassurance. Despite that, he decides to change the subject. "How was thanksgiving? I'm sorry I couldn't make it back in time to join you."  
  
"It was lovely, we had a very nice dinner at the loft and you're not to late, it's still thanksgiving, you're here now."  
  
Harry's hands tighten at her waist. "Are you busy? We could head home." The way in which he says those words imply exactly what they'd be doing if they went home and after two long days, there's no hesitation on her part.

"Yes, home sounds very good." Holding his eyes for the briefest of moments, Caitlin steps back out of his embrace to turn to the team. A team it seems that has been watching their entire encounter.  
  
"Uh, can I help you?" She asks innocently.  
  
"No no, carry on. We'll just wait patiently by while you reunite with lover boy over there."  
  
"Thank you Cisco, that's appreciated." Caitlin playfully replies. "If you guys don't need me here though, we're gonna head home." She didn't feel at all guilty about bailing on them. She wanted to go home, she wanted him... It's been two day, damn it.   
  
"For the after thanksgiving traditional nap, right?" Sherloque nods, looking to Iris who told him such when they'd arrived after being called in.  
  
"Yes, for the traditional thanksgiving nap." Caitlin agrees only because it's easier than trying to find an explanation. Cisco or Iris can handle that. "We'll see you guys in the morning."  
  
"Good night," Iris and Cisco chime in unison as Barry and Nora wave. "Bonne nuit," Sherloque says as she turns to leave with her man....  
  
An hour later, Harry sits up bringing himself face to face with Caitlin. Sliding his hand down her spine, he runs his tongue along her collarbone as he moves with her. His left hand curves around her hip, gently guiding her movements as she rides him slow and steady.  
  
Caitlin's fingers curl into his damp hair and tugs, guiding his head back away from her skin so she can meet her mouth with his. Her tongue teases his with the same rhythm that she moves her hips. It's absolute torture but the best possible kind. This right here, is what she's thankful for most. This man and everything he is. She breaks the kiss just long enough to whisper, "happy thanksgiving," against his lips as she tightens around him, drawing a deep groan from his throat as she drags herself down the length of him.   
  
It's the perfect end to the day and it makes for one of the happiest thanksgiving's she spent in years. All because of this wonderful man and his love.   
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed this post ep installment of Snowells. Any thoughts? More coming soon. Stay tuned.


End file.
